


[All佣]等你说心甘情愿

by qingqingya



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 前佣, 幸佣 - Fandom, 杰佣 - Fandom, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 约佣 - Fandom, 裘佣 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingqingya/pseuds/qingqingya
Summary: “我没办法接受失去，萨贝达。”“如果能得到你我可以说一万次对不起。”“我不会为这件事道歉，我以为爱情是足够的理由。”“爱确实并非正义，可也不能称之为卑劣。”“我们只是在等你，等你说心甘情愿。”
Relationships: Jack | The Ripper/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Joker | Smiley Face/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Lucky Guy/Naib Subedar | Mercenary, William Ellis | Forward/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Kudos: 3





	[All佣]等你说心甘情愿

**Author's Note:**

> *约瑟夫/威廉/裘克/幸运儿/杰克→奈布  
> *时间线有点儿乱

6月25日。

门被骤然推开。

艾米丽不赞同的抬眸望去，可威廉毫不在意对方十分复杂的神色，推开墙似的堵在面前的裘克，却被幸运儿拦在了警戒线之外。“安静。”

威廉不能相信的望向前方，少年陷在绵软被褥中沉沉睡着，一动不动眉心微蹙，正说明梦境中并非是什么叫人期待的场景。

蓝眼贵族正坐在床边，奈布因身高缘故显得格外瘦弱的手指正搭在对方掌心，被小心翼翼又不肯放开的力度虚虚握住，汗津津挨在一起。

“你们对他做了什么？”

威廉声音带着颤抖，他推开门的力度就是普通人也足以惊醒，可一向警觉的奈布居然毫无反应，愤怒在顷刻间扼住了他的喉咙。

裘克下颌微抬，示意艾米丽可以把之前的话再重复一遍，艾米丽张了张口，最终败在了杰克把玩指刃的动作下。“他……怎么说呢，自我保护吧。”

“自我保护？”

威廉把这几个字说出来的时候五指攥的很紧，正巧是此时，对方终于睁开了眼睛，比湖水凝结更为清透的绿色中空无一物，没有映出任何人的身影。

片刻，他坐起身，从温柔注视着他的约瑟夫掌心收回了手，从没见过的威廉吸引了他的注意，奈布屈膝抱住自己，把下颌搭在膝盖上小声问道。

“你是谁？”

威廉怔在原地，甚至忘了甩开扯住他的幸运儿。

“如你所见，因为听见无法解释的事情，所以在逼疯自己前建立了一个放松、舒适的世界，把自己保护起来，只是这样而已。”

艾米丽已经受够了压抑的气氛，她不知道常年受战遗折磨却依然神采奕奕的奈布，是因为什么才把自己逼到这种地步——她也不想知道。

快速将最后几个单词吐出，她拎着医药箱挤出了窄小的房间，余光瞥见威廉瞪大的双眸，怜悯又带着恶意的冷笑了一声。

房门被轻轻带上。

奈布执着的等待着回答，威廉终于甩脱了幸运儿的手，扑到床前俯视着他，废了些力气才保证声线的平稳。“我是威廉，威廉，艾利斯——”

奈布从喉中挤出一声短促的尖叫，向后逃到了床脚，没想过对方会有这么大反应屋中几人都是一怔，还是约瑟夫急忙将他拥到了怀里。

“只是个名字，萨贝达。”在对方温柔声音的安抚下奈布终于平缓下来，他很是乖巧的蜷在贵族腿上，任由约瑟夫将被子向上抻了抻盖住腰际。

可那双眼，怎么也不愿向威廉的方向看去。

“看来他对你的背叛颇有意见啊小子。”

裘克当然想象过这么乖的情人，但对方真的变成这样之后，烦躁又始终在心口盘旋不散，叫他只想和谁打上一架，想都不用想便挑衅出口。

威廉颓然的退后了两步，忽然恶狠狠瞪向红发小丑。“奈布之前什么事都没有，你们到底做了什么——”

“是我逗他说了一句喜欢。”

杰克双手环胸靠在墙边，礼帽危险的徘徊在将落不落的边缘，一丁点沉默早出卖了他那副全然不在乎的伪装，漫不经心的解释道。“也许被当了真吧。”

只是因为一句喜欢？

奈布，萨贝达，无法解释也不接受他们的……爱情。

裘克憋了一上午的火气对准了同僚那张沾花惹草的俊脸，毫无防备的一拳落在杰克脸侧，在奈布恐惧的小声呜咽中停住了手。

杰克面色阴沉没有还手，他俯身捡起礼帽拍了拍布面，走向正往约瑟夫怀中躲去的奈布，半蹲在二人身旁，轻轻钳住他尖瘦的下颌。

“不、不要打。”奈布把约瑟夫整齐的衣摆揉做一团，他盯着那双永远看不透真正情绪的灰蓝眸子，握住对方手腕无力的尝试挣动。

“这不是争吵，奈布。”温柔却不容拒绝的叫他正视着自己，杰克忽然弯起眸笑了，他低声哄道。“只是友好的交流而已……我们要教会你一些事情。”

奈布没听出杰克语气中细微的变化，他本能的觉得眼前人是他记忆中曾经见过的，无意识的眨动长睫，低语着唤了一声‘杰克先生’。

这变故叫杰克眯起了眼，奈布确实记得他们，但却只留下了美好的那部分——比如他记住的就不是‘开膛手先生’。

“您要教我些什么？”奈布终于肯面向他了，虽然令他不安的那个人还在一旁咬牙切齿的盯着，但温暖怀抱多少给了他忽略这些的勇气。

“如何摆脱恐惧。”杰克放开手站起身，不经意与约瑟夫对上神色，约瑟夫了然的扳过怀中人小巧的脸颊，唇抵着唇带着他陷入到情欲中去。

虽然早就有过约定但裘克还是嫉妒的发疯，他倒没打算在这个时候用自己压制不住的暴脾气恐吓奈布，毕竟身侧威廉泛红的眼睛已经足够安抚他了。

怎么说，虽然说失去了某些乐趣，但总比之前那个隔三差五就用餐刀或碎瓷试图捅他一个对穿的佣兵先生……要好些吧？

“一个约定。”

透明人似的站在这儿的幸运儿忽然开口。

约瑟夫对奈布失忆这件事全然不在意，只是善解人意的将奈布的注意吸引到自己身上，在对方微红的脸色下把玩些微露出的舌尖。

幸运儿声音很低，保证脸颊通红的奈布不会记住，他不去管裘克和威廉之间的较量，褐色眸子中深渊似的一望无际。“任何人，永远，不要提及爱字。”

-

6月28日。

约瑟夫吹凉白粥，送到奈布嘴边，床上的少年却只是沉默着别过脸，等了好久才动了动唇。“对不起约瑟夫先生，我……我不想吃。”

奈布失忆后非常乖巧，但却也意外的不好照看，彻底幼化的少年还记得战场上枪炮轰鸣，可他却已经没有任何力量来从中逃脱了。

战争带来的恐惧与负罪感叫他在三天时间内瘦了一圈，无论吃了什么最后也只会吐出来，开裂的唇唯独在亲吻中得到滋润，勉强能喂下些糖水。

奈布不记得幸运儿对他抱有防备，威廉一靠近就只会逼得他尖叫，裘克阴沉着脸吓得奈布更吃不下去了，艰巨的任务总是落在约瑟夫身上。

倒不是觉得麻烦，只是奈布不想吃他也舍不得强喂进去，最终汤匙和碗沿发出了细碎响动，约瑟夫只能把冲好的蜂蜜水递到对方掌心。

门口吱呀一声响起。

“抱歉，有场游戏。”杰克抖落身上的冷意，摘下礼帽放在一旁，那双意味不明的灰蓝眸子望见奈布时候立刻盈起温柔，走上前接过粥碗。

“杰克先生。”奈布显然对温柔的事物没有抵抗力，他苍白的脸颊因兴奋晕起一丁点红色，不过很快褪去。“开膛手先生……不在这里吗？”

“他也有游戏。”杰克不想对此多谈，挤开约瑟夫坐到离奈布最近的地方，搅了搅温度刚好的白粥。“吃一点，奈布，不然总是不会好起来的。”

奈布为难的望着两人，但最终还是乖乖张开了嘴，约瑟夫虽然有些不甘心，但‘杰克先生’这个角色对奈布来说确实很是重要，以至于……

他平静的望着杰克喂食的这一幕，他并不嫉妒，毕竟奈布从一直以来多么相信这位有别于开膛手的杰克先生，最后谎言拆穿杰克的下场就有多惨。

不过肯定不是这时候，至少白杰克的身份能叫奈布多吃一点，杰克在少年小声咳嗽的时候适时放下了手。“等下再睡，消一消食。”

奈布揉着眼睛，专注的看约瑟夫起身将窗帘拉合，他听见窗外有乌鸦唱着不详的曲调，忽然小声问道。“裘克先生，好久没有看到他了。”

约瑟夫同杰克都是一怔，毕竟奈布一直表现得对他算不上是喜欢，还是杰克先反应过来，若有所思的勾起了唇角。“放心，晚上他会过来看你。”

杰克离开时候与威廉擦肩而过，威廉垂着头站在门口，显然一步也不敢再向前，只有等奈布被哄睡了，才能推开门就这么多看他一眼。

奈布不会原谅你的，威廉。

威廉听着屋中约瑟夫的轻语，双拳在身侧攥紧，眼角越来越红，可他憋了半天把眼泪忍回去，咬着牙劝说自己。

威廉，你是个大人了，该为自己的决定负责。

-

6月4日。

“你甘心吗？”

幸运儿的问题叫威廉炸了他的电机。

“你心爱的兄弟躺在别人的怀里，你甘心吗？”幸运儿没有看他，余光始终望着不远处和杰克博弈的奈布，奈布受了伤，连喘息都带着诱人。

威廉不敢置信的打量这位从未正视过的前辈，看见洪水猛兽般远离了对方，幸运儿并不在乎后辈如何看待自己，沉默着开机一句话也不再多说。

威廉手上开着机，眼睛却无法自控的往前，看见奈布隐在披风下纤细却充满爆发力的腰肢，还有笔直坚韧，从未犹豫过方向的双腿。

只是好像有什么不一样的地方。

幸运儿的言语给了他不合适的启发，水润的唇、柔软的发丝，还有锁骨处显而易见的吻痕，这些才是他真正想要注意到的地方不是吗？

怎么可能甘心。

奈布总是用完全没有意识到的、带着爱意的目光望过来，威廉想提醒对方那根本不是看兄弟的神色，可偏偏他自己也没有说这话的立场。

警笛声轰然触发。

“威廉，艾利斯！我要打爆你的脑袋！”奈布尖叫着咒骂不专心开机的某人，用仅剩的护腕将杰克带离门口，愤怒的声音令威廉浑身一抖。

他开始认真考虑幸运儿的建议了。

威廉没想过幸运儿真的敢去和那三个疯子商量，尤其是刚回宿舍一推门，就看见奈布的情人们一起挤在一张小床上，同对面的幸运儿对峙的时候。

“这就是我的筹码。”幸运儿平静的神色叫他浑身发冷，对方并不在意他傻站在门口，而是继续说道。“奈布的警惕你们也都知道，想要将他囚禁起来除非是亲近之人，光凭你们是不可能做到的。”

“囚禁？！”

威廉不知道自己是怎么了，第一反应竟然是紧紧关死了房门，他在所有人向他望来的时候喉结一动，听见幸运儿问道。“你不想得到他吗？”

“想。”威廉知道自己疯了，也知道这之后再也别想听到奈布笑骂着喊他好兄弟了，可贪念无声无息攀上心口，逼着他闭上眼睛。

“我同意了，我做。”

-

6月29日。

裘克风尘仆仆的赶到，已经错过了凌晨的星月。

奈布倒是还很精神的醒着，听见他走过来，手脚并用爬到了床边，裘克强忍着将他拖入怀抱的念头，在床沿站定，看见对方手腕上斑斑红痕。

那是之前囚禁对方时候留下的罪证。

“裘克先生。”裘克总以为对方会恨透自己，事实上奈布却微笑着在他面前跪直身子，绿眼睛清的像一汪湖水。“您为什么不来看我？”

稍稍低头就能望见奈布秀气的五官，裘克掐灭自己将其拆吃入腹的念头，总是被零件划得伤痕遍布的掌心贴在了奈布脸侧。“啊，游戏嘛，有点忙。”

“游戏？”奈布疑惑的歪着头，思考时候无意识的动作倒是没怎么变化，眼眸中流过一星亮色。“我也能去嘛？我也想——”

“不行！”

粗暴的高呵将奈布震在了原地，他盯着露出惊恐表情的奈布，暗骂自己又开始犯病，头疼的将少年按进自己怀里，学约瑟夫的样子安慰对方。

“抱歉、抱歉，我不该……”

“裘克先生。”他怀中的奈布忽然抬起头，绿眼睛是一面镜子，可偏偏离他最近的裘克却没有被倒映其中。“您刚刚说了什么？我不记得了。”

寒意从脊背窜上，裘克宁愿奈布再用军刀在他胸膛开个口子，他唇微动什么都说不出口，最后将奈布按倒在床上，伸手剥下他合身的帽衫。

“等、等等……”奈布不明所以的陷入被褥，他在胸口红樱被拇指抚过的时候发出了细软呜鸣，惊慌而不可思议的挣扎，换来颈侧轻吻。

约瑟夫走入房中将奈布扶起来，顺便扒掉了他的裤子，裘克压根不在乎这个，他埋头工作的时候约瑟夫已经衔住了奈布的唇，把他的拒绝统统咽了下去。

“奈布，别怕。”

约瑟夫微笑着安抚少年的情绪，却托起他身体方便裘克深入，在少年崩溃的哭闹声中握住了小奈布，很快叫爱人只剩下平缓顺从的泣音。

“别怕，瞧，我们总会遭报应的。”

-

4月12日。

“你会遭报应的，德拉索恩斯先生。”

约瑟夫放下手中的红茶，注视着主动高抬双手将身体展露无遗的少年，对方虽然咬牙切齿说着诅咒的话，却在颤抖中触动了胸口的银铃。

“我只是作为长者引导你接触性爱而已，萨贝达。”

约瑟夫毫不在意少年恶狠狠的目光，手指微动将身侧的遥控向上推了一格，果然少年喘息声剧烈起来，垂着头虚弱的小声要求道。“拿出来。”

“什么？”

约瑟夫有余心往红茶中加了一勺糖，奈布被不冷不热的态度逼得眼眶微红，他猛然抬头，色厉内荏的命令道。“我说，拿出来！我要射了！我、要、射、了！”

“好好好我知道了。”约瑟夫险些被震聋了耳朵，急忙安抚眼前不怎么听话的小宠物，挑着眉将遥控推到最高，手指捏住银铃晃了晃。“这就帮你。”

“唔！”奈布夹紧了双腿，他没力气去讽刺对方的恶劣，虽然恨不得将约瑟夫碎尸万段，没有任何阻碍的双手却还是老实的举在半空一动不动。

他舔着唇努力不叫涎水滴落，当堵塞被抽出的时候终于交代在了约瑟夫手中，近乎哭腔的呜咽被抑制在喉间，他放下酸疼的手臂，跪倒床边。

“我……非要杀了你不可……”

“我比裘克温柔多了不是吗？”约瑟夫饮下红茶，他轻移手臂，将红茶倾倒，见被浇灌的小奈布兴冲冲违背主人意愿站起身，才慢悠悠笑道。

“你不会以为这便是结束吧……萨贝达？”

沉迷于情欲游戏的二人都没有注意到门口轻微的脚步声，一缕玫瑰香徘徊不散，又悄无声息的消失。

-

4月17日。

“哈啊、哈啊……”

奈布捏着衣领靠坐在走廊边沿，他顾不得判断附近是谁的领地，伸手扯开过于压抑的领口，一双绿眸逐渐被雾气所洇湿。“裘克……该死的……”

约瑟夫虽然恶劣但保有贵族的体贴，在人前叫他狼狈成这个样子并非对方所愿，那么下药的人无疑就是红发小丑了，他可不相信庄园里还会有另一个犯人。

发觉这一点后他勉强撑着身子逃离裘克附近，但运动促使药效更快的发挥，意识也开始模糊起来，他闭上眼，不管不顾顺着衣摆下滑，心想等他熬过去非要把那两个人都剁了不可。

纵然这事与约瑟夫无关，但也绝对躲不过他的迁怒。

情迷意乱之时手杖点地的声音像是倾盆而下的冰水，奈布这才想起来，裘克相反方向的宿舍正是属于开膛手杰克的，这时候游戏刚巧结束……

不行。

奈布果断给了自己一巴掌清醒过来，但发软的双腿一站起来便再次跪倒，尝试无果奈布只能试图挪到阴影处，没注意已经有人在他身侧顿步。

“小先生？”

晨露般清澈的一句问话叫奈布打了个激灵，他略带几分庆幸的仰起头，放心的把身体重心转移到了杰克手中。“杰克先生，幸好是你。”

如果是另一位开膛手的话，他还是死了算了。

奈布没注意到杰克眼眸中一掠而过的得色，也没注意到闻到玫瑰香的瞬间本来稍有缓解的热度再一次迅速上升，以至于那双紧挨着他腰际的手，也如沙漠酷暑中一点凉意。

“你这是怎么了？”杰克见他站不起身，干脆双手用力将他抱了起来，奈布在慌张中搂住对方的脖颈，是杰克焦急的垂眸，发丝落在他耳边。

杰克说了什么他根本没有听见，只知道灰蓝的眸子是受诅咒的毒药，正专注的望着欲火焚身的他，而唯一的解药正被杰克衔在双唇之间。

他吻了他，在他怀中呻吟挣扎，然后将自己抛上极乐。

-

4月18日。

裘克的房门被一脚踹开。

他还在擦他心爱的小竹笋，一抬眼看见奈布衣衫不整的走进来，发丝凌乱嘴唇红润，卡住他的脖子就死死往墙上按去。“裘克！”

“你他妈发什么疯？”裘克挣脱了对方的桎梏，余光往下的时候那些个心动飞快的收了回去。“……你去和谁鬼混了？又是那个老头子？”

“这不是你想要的吗？”奈布恶意的勾着唇，踮起脚贴着他的身子叫他能闻到耳后清透的玫瑰香，看见对方定在原地，冷笑一声。“为人做嫁衣，裘克。”

“你怎么敢？！”裘克从来没有这么愤怒过，声音变得尖利起来，油彩在脸颊上扭曲成一团。“那你来做什么？炫耀？带着你那被操开的——”

“你只是个强奸犯，裘克。”军刀擦过裘克耳畔，扎进墙壁，鲜血顺着耳垂滴落肩膀，奈布冷冷望着他，声音不带一丝温情。“是你亲手下的药不是吗？”

裘克在顷刻间冷静下来，他不顾耳边的威胁，双手捏住奈布肩膀，急切的解释道。“不是我，奈布，我已经得到你了，没有必要动用这种手段……”

“得到？”奈布不知道该用什么表情面对天真的敌人，他手上用力拔出了军刀，转身时候果断的就如同从未来过。“你以为我爱过你吗？裘克。”

他们爱情起于强迫，但当一方真的陷进去之后便打破了平衡，裘克没有勇气用最初的办法再一次得到他，他颓然放下手，眼底是风云骤变。

Jack The Ripper。

好手段。

杰克早在花园中等着他的到来了，两个贵族先生赏着花喝着茶，在提着破烂的红发小丑走入时候一并说一句“煞风景”。

知道这件事约瑟夫比任何人都平静，他无法接受失去，为此可以做出一切退让，何况‘杰克先生’的存在，是他确实无法跨越的一道底线。

但裘克明显只知道付诸暴力，至少势均力敌的对手被他敲了一火箭，锈迹染上了干净的衣摆，而礼帽也可怜兮兮陷入到花泥之中。

“我并非想着独占。”杰克懒得和这家伙计较，将缺了个口的瓷杯转过一圈，恶意的挑起了眉。“我愿意和你分享，被误解的‘正宫’先生。”

“分享？！”裘克现在就要撕裂那张叫人厌烦的面孔，怒火在血液中燃烧蒸腾。“他是我的！是我一个人的！从一开始就是我先得到他的！”

“他信任我，信任‘杰克先生’。”

杰克虽然对约瑟夫的出身颇有微词，但不得不承认法国人的花茶要更合他胃口，他平静的饮下一口，炫耀般叫瓷杯和茶几发出了轻微的碰撞声。

“我倒是无所谓，他没办法放弃我带给他的快乐，也不会离开我。”

关于英法的小矛盾，约瑟夫比杰克的接受度要高一些，他微笑着向对方举杯示意，完全没有为从裘克手中抢走猎物这一行为道歉的意思。

“所以裘克，真正不得不得到他的人，只有你。”

杰克这么说的时候裘克一手握着另一手，如果不这样恐怕火箭筒会第一时间砸碎杰克的脑袋，他把自己的手腕掐出了淤青，又骤然放松。

他输了。

“可以。”野兽般的赤红眼眸死死盯住两人，裘克甚至察觉不到是自己的声音在说话。“如果他是这么希望的，那好，我接受。”

-

6月9日。

“威廉，艾利斯。”

奈布比想象中的要冷静一些，他双手被麻绳紧紧系在床头，却仍有精力将试图爬上来的裘克踹了个人仰马翻。“你是脑子进水了不成？”

他现在真的开始怀疑当初是不是错怪了裘克，毕竟威廉都能给他下迷药，这庄园中还有什么奇怪的人也盯着他这种事，就变得理所当然了。

“对不起奈布，我想要你。”威廉诚实的道歉，他帮约瑟夫一起将奈布的脚腕也束缚起来，然后顺着他心心念念的身体抚了上去，连手都带着颤抖。

奈布面无表情的垂眸，任由自己被扒了个干净，只是当威廉试图把玩他被调教的相当敏感的胸口时，嗤笑一声。“拜托，换个人，恶心。”

与沉默相反的是手下变本加厉，威廉清楚的知道自己与对方永远也没办法回到最初了，便抬起头平静说道。“作为功劳的奖赏，他今天是我的。”

“没问题。”

‘开膛手先生’恶劣的欣赏着奈布门户大开的模样，踹了一脚还在努力往上爬的裘克，裘克不情愿的把位子让了出去，磨着牙冷笑道。

“给你也可以，但我要做观众。”

“随你。”

威廉早压抑不住少年人的冲动了，他看着奈布在断断续续的调情中红了脸，却连咬住手臂抑制声音都做不到，心情终于回暖了几分。

“你们……是变态吗？！”奈布摇着头，不敢相信这几个人就真的都聚在这儿盯着他，而他早开发到极致的身体却只能听之任之。

一种有别于屈辱的羞耻感从眼眸中溢出，慌张之下不知道该向谁求助，最后却决定把能叫他们兴奋起来的事物藏起来，果断闭上了眼睛。

这一圈没有一个好东西。

“换个人、换个人，拜托你们……”快要高潮的时候奈布从牙缝里挤出几句哭腔，片刻后察觉到有谁把手伸向了他的后身，暴躁的扩张领土。

“嘿，今天他是我的！”

“我这不是帮帮你么？免得你再听见他喊一句恶心就会心碎的哭出来。”

“……我不会！我才不会呢！”

吵闹声越行越远，被以同一个姿势束缚着把玩到小腹隆起，奈布不知道到底是几个人上了自己几次，也不知道穴口软糯坦然承欢的人是不是自己。

他被束缚了太久，等结束的时候关节几乎无法移动，被抱着清理干净塞进被窝，又有谁不怀好意的探进去弄他合不上的屁股，被谁拍了一巴掌严令这群人不要把睡在边上的那个挤下去。

在两头死猪震天响的呼噜声中，他瞪着双眼彻夜未眠。

（不过第二天早上看见杰克和约瑟夫眼下青黑哈欠连天，没睡觉也觉得神清气爽。）

-

6月30日。

奈布折腾了一整晚才退烧。

那天凌晨约瑟夫只做了看客，可裘克是个学不会冷静的人，再怎么放轻动作也还是伤到了对方，小东西迷蒙着双眼一声不吭，结束后约瑟夫摸到他汗津津的额头才发现温度异常。

在是否把艾米丽叫来这件事上几人起了分歧，只有威廉一人坚定的认为他们几个只会把奈布照顾的更糟，最后是裘克不耐烦反问道。

“你觉得奈布清醒之后知道有外人见过他狼狈成这样，不会恼羞成怒试图自杀吗？”

自杀不太可能，杀了他们倒是板上钉钉的事实。

威廉毕竟年轻，他始终没弄明白这群疯子有些残忍的体贴，只能按他们的要求一次次去换洗毛巾，谁叫奈布连做着梦都会说‘威廉去死吧’。

奈布身子一向好得很，庄园的宴会餐点十有八九进了他无底洞似的肚子，被囚禁的半个月里再怎么被折腾也有精力给裘克添道伤口，只是也正是因此，病如山倒，要想好却像剥茧抽丝。

喂不进食水，强硬些便会用湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着约瑟夫，到底他是被看的心软了，难得鲁莽的推开杰克，为奈布擦了擦挣扎中蹭在下颌的水渍。

幸运儿在奈布看不见他的地方沉默许久，忽然把身侧的裘克往前一推，低声说道。“叫他去哄，也许有用处。”

约瑟夫怀疑的望着罪魁祸首，裘克则僵硬站在原地接受目光的洗礼，杰克与幸运儿眸光对上，片刻后出人意料的让开了位子。“请。”

裘克同手同脚走到了床边，明明是因他的过错，奈布却一丁点也没有躲闪，在少年人专注悠长的目光之中，裘克把勺子往前一送。“张嘴。”

几乎是命令的烦躁语气能把小孩儿吓哭，可奈布犹豫着还真倾身叼住了食物，他皱着眉咀嚼艰难的咽了下去，仍望着裘克不肯挪开眼睛。

“他……着你，不是吗？”

谁也不知道被吞进腹中的到底是不是爱字。

幸运儿的话裘克毫不在乎，他现在只想拧断杰克和约瑟夫的脖子，要是没有这两个混蛋他也不必和任何人分享，还和奈布保持着若即若离的情侣关系呢。

可是奈布在看他，他的身子就无法移动，手被人强行按着一样，从汤碗里舀出一勺，再小心翼翼送到奈布嘴边。

‘如果是他所希望的，那我全然接受。’

奈布吃着吃着又咳嗽的吐了出来，裘克手忙脚乱收拾这一切的时候威廉刚好走到门口，他红着眼睛冲过去正准备质问，一声尖叫停下了他的脚步。

少年捂着耳朵躲在裘克怀中，惊恐的绿眸失焦的望着角落，威廉慌张的想要退步离开，却只叫奈布更控制不了的拉扯裘克的衣领。

他又处在战争中了。

眼泪顺着脸颊无意识的淌入唇际，奈布周遭只有枪炮与死亡的交响乐，吓得连喘气都停了的裘克自然是指望不上了，是杰克立即把奈布拖到自己身前。

“奈布，醒醒，回来。”

不大但却足以穿越轰鸣声的呼唤还是传入了奈布的耳中，他被泪水模糊的视线里总算出现了熟悉的色彩，身子一软瘫坐在床边，眨眼间情绪又被收敛了起来。

他什么都不记得似的环顾四周，在看见威廉时候抿着唇挪开了眼。

-

7月5日。

奈布明显好转了许多。

威廉看见奈布坐在裘克怀里玩不知道哪儿搞来的拨浪鼓，虽然不喜欢说话但裘克问了他也一定会答，约瑟夫过来奈布甚至起身去迎，学着几人的样子踮起脚奉上一个轻吻。

虽然记忆还没有恢复的迹象，但面对着‘开膛手先生’也能和平共处的可爱模样让几人贪恋不已，渐渐放开的身体也学会了接受亲密——

然后他只能咬着指甲挠墙，连出现在对方面前的勇气都没有。

直到奈布睡下，连因为游戏晚归的杰克也回到自己的宿舍，他才做贼似的溜进奈布房中，在少年惊醒的瞬间捂住了他的嘴。

“别叫，奈布，你别叫，我求你了……”

威廉把奈布的腰身锁死在怀中，他胡乱说着对不起，把一头乱发挤在奈布颈窝，他没注意自己声音带了哭腔，只是遵从欲望在他颈侧留下印记。

但奈布真的挣扎起来可不是他能按得住的，威廉很快被踹了一脚，眼看着心爱之人逃到窗边，见他久久没有动作，才背靠墙抱着双膝蜷成了一团。

威廉跪在床上垂下头，似乎是太过失望的身影有些落寞，奈布爬到了床边，警惕着拉了拉他的衣角，他什么也不说，被星月簇拥在夜色下。

威廉趴在床头，他远远伸出手把奈布耳边的碎发撩到后面，酸涩的心情沸腾着从唇中溢出来，化作虚弱到不能见光的一句‘我爱你’。

奈布眉梢微微一皱，然后却疑惑的歪着头好像没听见似的。

这才发现自己做了什么的威廉急忙坐起身，他观察片刻见奈布没因为这句话有什么不好的反应才放下心来，但不安在心头扩散，最终心虚的逃下床，扔下一句‘再来看你’就溜出了屋子。

月色无垠。

-

7月8日。

幸运儿不常来看他。

奈布一直没有想明白幸运儿在其中扮演了什么样的角色，但鉴于艾米丽也会时不时来为他检查身体，奈布便默认这位前辈是被强迫来照顾他的。

幸运儿望见他的时候总是会羞涩的低下头，大多时候在门外安安静静站着，拦住威廉或者为其他人让开道路，没有插手过任何事情。

今天有些反常，这个人缓步走了进来，他将不知道被谁乱七八糟卷起的窗帘放平展，然后把屋子稍作收整，在路过床边的时候听到一声轻唤。

“杰克先生呢？”

幸运儿顿步，奈布仍像往常一样，但眸子是望向他的，他将手中的杯子放回原位，眸中一丁点多余情绪也没有展露。“杰克先生在游戏中，你知道，他总是很忙。”

杰克在游戏那么相对的裘克和威廉也清闲不得，约瑟夫如果有时间自然会第一时间回到这里，也就是说现在除了他，只剩下这位前辈。

“我也想去游戏。”奈布绿眼睛眨了眨，用那种令人无法拒绝的柔软声线请求道。“带我去游戏好不好？”

警铃大作。

幸运儿想起前几日威廉的哭诉，立刻明白了原委，他难得抛开伪装，认真对上碧绿湖泊，那之中有着主人自己都没有意识到的信任。

一丝足够阴暗的想法划过眼底，眨眼间被湖水洗的一干二净，他被盯住红了脸颊，然后为难的咬住唇。“可是裘克……对、对不起，我只是……”

这倒是不用伪装，只是想想此时奈布眼睛里只有他，他就已经脸红着手足无措了。

“没关系。”奈布自以为看透几人间的胁迫关系，他本来也只是试探而已，站起身走到幸运儿身侧，注意到身前的人正无意识的发抖。

幸运儿在对方按在他肩膀上的时候猛然一颤，奈布低头望着这个没什么存在感的前辈，眯起了眼睛。“如果我请求你，你肯帮我吗？”

似是而非的回答足以叫奈布安下心，他看着对方手忙脚乱收拾被撞倒的瓷杯，忽然觉得自己有点卑鄙，脑袋里和裘克的恩恩爱爱无法抑制的浮现出来，叫他抽着嘴角踢开了地上的拨浪鼓。

可这一试图挣脱，更多的画面便涌上脑海，抱着他温柔安抚几乎快哭了的约瑟夫，难得强硬起来将他从战争中唤回来的杰克，还有对不起说到嗓音沙哑，一步也不敢跨越的威廉。

爱不爱是一回事，原不原谅是另一回事。

奈布俯身将玩具捡起，拇指拨弄着鼓面，绿眼睛一片茫然，连幸运儿关门时候的动静也没听见。

-

7月9日。

桌子被彻底掀倒，红茶洒落将地毯染成深色。

“冷静。”

杰克单手按住约瑟夫肩膀，暴怒的贵族顺着他的意思坐回椅中，他当然知道这时候绝对不能失去理智，可‘离开’一词盘旋在他心头久久不散。

“……他走不了的。”约瑟夫总算是平静下来，他十指相握搭在膝头，难得露出志在必得的笑意。“可惜了，美好的时光总是短暂的不是吗？”

杰克余光扫见一地狼藉轻哼一声，手里是他提前保下的新茶，微抿一口放在矮柜上，灰蓝眸子幸灾乐祸的望向裘克。“你的打算？”

也许奈布不爱任何人，但裘克绝对是特殊的，可惜他自己不敢承认这一点，裘克紧绷的身体叫威廉寒毛乍竖，高声喝道。“你不能伤害他！”

“你以为这样他就会爱你？”情绪终于有了宣泄之处，裘克骤然转身，阴冷的神色叫威廉后退一步。“不，你忘了，他恨你，恨得要死，恨不得杀了你。”

“不管你怎么说。”一句胜过一句的折磨叫威廉脸颊惨白，可他似乎站在那儿就是最后的底线，独狮似的守护着退无可退的信念。“我不会叫你——”

“奈布不是个脆弱的人。”

幸运儿出言打断这场闹剧，他话只说一半，但得到了所有人的认可。“他确实有些盲目的善良，但同时也格外的爱恨分明。”

“……就算他是这样的人，又能怎么样？”威廉同裘克互望一眼，不愿承认在情敌眼中看见了一模一样的疑惑。“总不至于要我们跪着求他吧。”

倒不是他干不出来，只是和奈布做了那么久的‘好兄弟’，威廉很清楚如果奈布认为这事儿是错的是接受不了的，他也会心狠的吓人。

“所以如果他觉得憎恨，早就把你们都切了。”约瑟夫懒得和这两个蠢货打哑谜，他自己亲手掀了茶几，这会儿心烦的很。“你以为能活到今天？”

限制自由这种事对于奈布来说绝对属于‘不能原谅’的一部分，清醒之后没有第一时间拿着军刀把所有人捅个遍，这就是还有周旋的余地。

杰克的低笑声叫两人才升起的希望湮灭下去，毕竟约瑟夫和幸运儿都是一脸严肃，而斜倚一旁用手杖撑着身子的杰克，恶意能从笑容中跃出来。

毕竟‘杰克先生’没有任何过错。

最多是不小心发现了几人的阴谋，又被开膛手逼着参与其中而已，唯一有资格讲话的幸运儿是不会说出实情的，因为奈布完全相信是自己先招惹的杰克。

而幸运儿那点破事要是被牵扯出来，谁亲谁疏当然一眼可见。

“自我保护是因为爱。”但有恃无恐的永远不是谎言，杰克同幸运儿都很清楚这一点，他们五个人已经被穿成一线，谁都不可能独善其身。

于是杰克挑眉示意幸运儿继续说下去，对方低下头挪了挪步子。“他无法接受自己弱势的一面，其实只要有人比他更为弱势，一切便迎刃而解了。”

更为弱势？他们几个之间……？

杰克收到一众目光，他整理着手杖上的红玫瑰，终于在裘克忍不住要动手的时候退后一些，双手举起眯起了眼睛。“okok，我会转告给‘杰克’的。”

“——该是他退场的时候了。”

-

“你要走了吗？”

奈布怔在原地，他转过身，看见杰克先生焦急的站在门边，总是十分整洁的白衬衫上沾染了木屑，他在奈布惊讶的目光中试图拍干净那些痕迹，最后却无法忍耐的走上前。

“奈布，你要走了吗？”

杰克俯身双手按在他肩上，灰蓝眸中是迫切需要安抚的情绪，这一场爱情本来是奈布先拖他下水，最后陷进去无法自拔的人却反而是他。

“杰克先生……”奈布别过眸子，他知道杰克和开膛手之间无法保有秘密，所以杰克既然来找他，那开膛手和其他人也已经知道这件事了吧。

他皱着眉拂开杰克的手，不想和对方起争斗，却被向来温柔的英国绅士钳制住按在墙上，然后带着绝望的目光吻住了他的双唇。

这个人……连这时候都做不来粗暴的事情啊……

奈布模模糊糊想到，果然杰克最后还是没能把坏人的身份演到底，他撑在奈布身侧极近的地方，用颤抖的声音询问道。“别离开，好不好？”

奈布可以冷静的同约瑟夫辩论，能给威廉一巴掌叫他滚蛋，也可以和裘克斗个你死我活，却没法面对杰克脆弱的恳求，哪怕他知道这一切本是错的——

且只有用最决绝的方法才能斩断。

“走吧，我不杀你。”军刀出鞘的声音十分清脆，那把伴他多年的古旧匕首正横在他与杰克之间。“可你要是继续纠缠下去，我就也把你视为敌人。”

杰克眸中碎裂的希望叫奈布不忍心再看，果断挥动匕首对准他肩侧，他考虑过杰克也许不会躲闪，所以选择了看似无情却绝不会受伤的角度。

可面前的男人竟在威胁中上前一步，于是利刃刺入心口划开胸膛，留下一道无法愈合正逐渐染成漆黑颜色的伤痕，在脚下积了一滩血迹。

“杰克？”

奈布慌了神，他惊恐的将匕首丢了出去，试图扶住跪倒在地的杰克，可对方一点力气都没有，连着他也被带倒，越来越多的红色绽放成玫瑰模样。

门口闻声赶来的几人都倒吸了一口冷气，连提出建议的幸运儿也没想到杰克会做到如此地步，他在慌乱中第一个清醒，推着威廉命令他去请艾米丽。

杰克双唇失了颜色，他眸中是一尘不染的爱情，被玫瑰侵占的灰蓝色仍旧澄澈，掩埋着孤注一掷的勇气。

“送您的玫瑰，还没有……”

杰克垂下了手。

-

7月13日。

杰克的葬礼上奈布是唯一的来宾。

已经很久没有看见过的开膛手难得换上了黑色西服，他站在碑前一言不发，礼帽挂在手杖上，好久才恍然发觉奈布的到来，浑浑噩噩的垂眸不语。

奈布没见过这个总是在针锋相对的敌人如此苍白的一面，悲伤还是别的什么令杰克一副重伤未愈的面色，他走上前，却只能悄无声息从那儿溜走。

约瑟夫的房门始终为他留着缝隙，就算进来的也许不是情人而是准备收尸的刺客也一样如此，奈布绕过客厅向卧室行去，看见约瑟夫就坐在床边。

约瑟夫捏着一张黑白照片，他的蓝眼睛与杰克有着异曲同工的温柔，听见奈布进屋也没有抬头，只是用一贯的贵族腔调慢悠悠问道。“这就结束了？”

他们之间荒唐的一切，这就结束了吗？

奈布不知道，他走上前推着对方的肩膀，蓝眼贵族顺从的摊开双手躺倒在床上，任由他居高临下的望着自己，然后欲言又止。

“萨贝达。”

在奈布想好要如何开口之前约瑟夫急切的打断了他，贵族总是以固有的礼仪悠闲听从，哪怕是敌人的挑衅也不曾匆忙阻止，可这回他抛开了游刃有余，别过脸颊低语道。

“你问过我，我们已经是足够亲密的关系，为什么我仍旧……选择以姓氏相称。确实，名字当然是亲密之人的称呼，可我无法接受失去，承认这份亲密之后再失去它，倒不如从一开始就——”

“我允许了。”

约瑟夫愣住，他这才发现奈布已经跨坐在他腰间，他用手指捏起贵族白皙的脸颊晃了晃，红着脸命令道。“我允许你叫我奈布了。”

我也允许你这样爱我了。

不能接受失去的人，哪里只有约瑟夫一个？

约瑟夫低笑着，笑的蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙一片水汽，他匆忙掩饰住那些脆弱，将手中照片翻转过来指给奈布看。“其实、嘛，其实我已经这么叫了，在床上。”

“德拉索恩斯！！”奈布看着那张分明是自己的色情照片尖叫一声，伸手抢过来撕了个粉碎，随即扯起枕头便摔在了约瑟夫脸上，逃似的夺门而出。

枕头下窃笑不停的约瑟夫好半天才平缓心情，大悲大喜之后他恨不得就倒在床上和被褥融为一体，不过最后还是挑着眉坐起身打开了抽屉。

“啧，幸好有备份。”

-

奈布的火气在发觉门外徘徊的裘克之后升到了顶点，他看见那个红发疯子堵在他的必经之路上，便怒气冲冲整个人撞了上去，步子没停继续向前。

“等等！”

裘克一把握住他的手腕然后熊似的糊了上来，奈布不耐烦的试图甩脱，挣扎无果之后扭身给了低头言语的裘克一发头锤，撞得两人都是头昏眼花。

“你他妈的只是想日我！”

“你本来就是给我日的！他们都是后来的！”

奈布到底是没有抬腿来一次必杀，这一犹豫就叫裘克的大嗓门抢占先机，奈布恼羞成怒去捂他的嘴，然后被恶心的舔了一手口水。

“你疯了吧！”奈布觉得从一开始他就没办法跟这个人正常交流，再这样下去在他冷静之前他们又要回到之前那个样子了——无论想谈些什么，最后总是打起来，再用性爱掩盖裂痕。

可他不想再逃避，也不想失去之后才发现自己是爱着某个人，所以至少给他点冷静的时间……

“别走。”裘克把奈布紧紧缠住，他发疯似的收紧双臂又小心翼翼的放松，声音带了些怯懦。“你别走，奈布。”

“不上床也行，你、你去和他们鬼混也好，你留下来别走就成。我把、我没什么能给你的，我把小竹笋都给你，你在的游戏我全都放掉，我——”

我爱你。

可裘克牢牢记着奈布不喜欢这个字，他想说又不敢说，憋了半天扳回奈布的身子，咬住对方的唇就开始粗鲁的亲吻。

奈布被气笑了，他推开滚烫的热源又被硬扯回去，只好踮着脚双手拢在他脖颈上以双唇相接来安抚对方的情绪，裘克眼睛泛了红又不敢越举。

“你是原谅我了？”

“废话。”

“……那，就是小竹笋的事，能不能留我一半？”

-

7月15日。

威廉，艾利斯，借酒消愁中。

“兄弟，我能怎么办？嗝。”幸运儿被这个一身酒气的大男孩搂着肩膀，看他用酒瓶子直敲自己的脑袋。“他连裘克都接受了！但他不爱我！”

“……他能不爱你吗？”幸运儿已经被扯着听了一天的牢骚，现在恨不得开枪自杀，他头疼的拎住威廉晃了晃，对着这个蠢货解释道。

“他看你的神色信任到连外人都能明白的地步，只不过碍于‘好兄弟’这个身份谁都没法区分而已，你现在要做的就是打破这面墙！”

“可我背叛了、嗝，背叛了他的信任啊！”威廉吼得比他还大声，两手拿着酒瓶子往衣襟里倒。“我错了奈布，我要奈布啊，奈布——”

“酒鬼去死吧！”幸运儿冲着醉倒墙边的威廉一通乱踢，好半天才冷静下来，他叹了口气，知道自己也不能不管这个同病相怜的家伙。

再说了，威廉不打头阵，他的告白想治愈奈布就没那么容易了。

“行了，我告诉你，你去跟他道歉，就说对不起擅自喜欢你了，然后表现的坚强点，到时候哭一下坚持住表情烘托气氛，十有八九他会心软。”

幸运儿看着躺尸的威廉一轱辘翻身起来，这就要往奈布那边去，只能伸腿把他绊了个跟头。“我拜托你把这一身洗了再去成不成？！”

-

奈布被威廉拦下的时候本来是不打算理会的，可对方一副故作坚强的表情实在叫他迈不动步子，挑眉示意威廉说话，对方却抿着唇只看着他。

“奈布。”威廉哑着嗓子喊了一句，片刻后忽然嚎哭着扑上去把他抱了个满怀。“啊啊奈布我对不起你——我错了可我真的喜欢你——”

“……”奈布拎着对方后领把他从自己身上拽下来，威廉哭的五官皱在一起，鼻涕眼泪顺着手臂往下淌，却还在固执的继续说道。

“我不该擅自喜欢你的，对不起，呜呜呜可是奈布，我不想让你拿我当兄弟，我想让你也喜欢我……”

说着说着威廉情绪低落了下去，他又嚎哭着往他身上扑，被控制在安全范围之外。“啊啊啊奈布不会再喜欢我了——我错了奈布可是我好喜欢你啊——”

奈布看着威廉这一副不答应他他就哭到地老天荒的样子能说什么？说实话他不是没有注意到他们两个之间有点异常的氛围——只是那时候一直和裘克打架呢，没精力注意别人了。

确实没有人比奈布更了解威廉，这个人能做出背叛那种事儿吗？绝对是哪个混蛋诱导这个心智不坚定的家伙，再说他已经骂了他几句‘恶心’，也算是报复回来了。

他敢肯定威廉绝对偷着哭了不止一次。

看着还在拼命道歉的威廉，奈布认命的推了一把叫他自己站直。“行了，威廉——你要说点什么也先把自己洗干净吧。”

对这这张涕泪横流的脸他是啥情话也说不出来了。

威廉哭声一滞，发现了什么似的猛然抬头，只可惜奈布尴尬往身侧瞄去的模样他没看到，因为眼前被泪水给彻底糊住了。

“我这就去！”

奈布见他风风火火回宿舍了，才叹了口气决定快点离开案发现场，这要是被谁看见了他真的没办法做人了。

-

“这个蠢货……”

角落中幸运儿同奈布一起叹着气，不过很快又紧张起来，拨了拨发梢拍了拍脸颊，给自己灌了一剂鸡汤。

下个就是你了lucky，你布局布了这么久可不能摔在这一步上。

“诶，你在这儿啊。”

忽如其来的声音把幸运儿吓得蹦到了一边，他真看见身后奈布的时候反倒脸颊爆红，连呼吸都有点艰难起来，视线左右摇晃就是不肯向前看。

“？”奈布是个不敏锐的人，可是身边围了一圈爱人，再怎么样也让他学会了一点东西，本来坦然的视线也逐渐慌张起来。

幸运儿同奈布面对面站在一起，谁都不肯看谁，任由脸上的温度烧到耳后，然后被走廊里细微的风声惊醒，视线相撞又匆忙别开。

“……那个……”声音细如蚊语，幸运儿暗骂自己不争气，咳了两声总算能听见自己的声音了。“我有话，想和你——就是……喜、喜……”

幸运儿视奈布为夜空中最高的北极星，耀眼又无法触及，以他弱小的身姿想要追求根本是遥不可及的事情，只能以卑鄙的手段谋求。

可到了如今他才发现，若是想得到除了这个人之外更多的东西，那至少要有站在这儿将那句话说出口的勇气，也正是他最后的希望。

所以就算眼泪已经被逼在眼眶摇摇欲坠，紧攥的五指关节处泛着白，喉咙也被温度烧的生疼，他还是努力的努力的试图克服全部恐惧。

奈布认真的听着，他已经明白对方要说些什么，但还是等待着幸运儿将那句话完整的说出口，确实用了很多时间，至少没有落掉任何一个字。

“我喜欢你。”

幸运儿等待着宣判。

“好巧，我也是。”

-

7月23日。

奈布一个人往墓园走去。

空空荡荡，沿途没看见任何一个人，他在园口站定，才发现杰克的墓碑上坐着谁，见他望来，摘下礼帽躬身一礼。“贵安，小先生。”

温柔的灰蓝色将他笼罩其中，然后是踏着雾气逐步行来的英国男人，他停在奈布身前，用熟悉又陌生的语气轻声说道。“好久不见。”

“你——”在把杰克骂个狗血淋头之前奈布脸色迅速惨白下来，他不能相信的瞪着杰克，摇着头轻声问道。“一直……都是你？”

从来就没有什么‘杰克先生’。

当开膛手点头作为回答的时候一拳落在他脸上，杰克步下一绊躺倒在玫瑰丛中，若不是他及时拦住出鞘的军刀，此时扎在他头顶不远的匕首已经成了凶器。

“好啊，好一个‘杰克先生’，把我耍的团团转，然后再潇洒的抽身离开，想看我惊讶的模样？很好，你看到了……”

奈布从来没有这么愤怒过，当初下药人的身份也呼之欲出，他捏着杰克的下颌越发用力，呼吸也急促起来。“我忘了，开膛手怎么懂什么是爱？”

杰克望着他。

奈布被什么刺中了似的松开了手，他呆呆盯着杰克只穿着白衬衫的身体，忽然伸手扯开衣扣，胸口上明晃晃的疤痕一直到小腹才停下。

“差一点我就死了。”杰克捧住他脸颊，食指顺着眼睑向侧旁轻轻拂去，最后勾住一缕碎发卷起把玩。“你还要说我不爱你吗？”

奈布总能从他眼中找到自己想要的温柔，无法作假也无法抹除，此时这些都被当成筹码摆在天平上。“可以，小先生。那就杀了我吧，我不会还手。”

奈布敢说他真下手杰克跑的比谁都快，可是恍然间那日从他心口而下凝就的血泊又浮现在眼前，是了，那些温柔里还藏着疯狂，藏着孤注一掷。

“……骗子。”

可是要奈布去赌，奈布做不到。

他抓着杰克衣襟把额头抵在他胸膛上，手指收紧除了骗子什么也说不出，于是杰克收拢手臂，声音闷闷从上方传来。“重新认识一下，Jack The Ripper，是个骗子，愿意为你做任何事。”

“任何事？”奈布骤然抬起头，发狠的在他肩上咬了一口，呜咽着说道。“包括不再骗我？”

“我答应你，不会再对你说谎。”杰克诱哄着叫奈布松开口，抹去他唇边粘上的血迹。“还有别的要求么，我的小先生？”

奈布唇边勾起不怀好意的弧度，他三两下解开杰克的皮带绑住他双手用军刀扎在头顶，然后把对方的裤子扒下来扔在了墓碑上。

“……这么热情？”杰克调侃般的语气中还是能听出一点慌张，于是奈布一鼓作气连内裤也扒了下来，抽出军刀最后望了杰克一眼，把内裤撕了个粉碎。

奈布走的时候也不是什么也没有留下，他走到半路忽然转身，竖着中指高声笑道。“光着回去吧混蛋先生！”

杰克在玫瑰丛里躺了很久，然后从裤兜中掏出了准备好的备用内裤。

“啧，技高一筹。”

[完]


End file.
